


A Shared Bowl

by elletromil



Series: Chicken soup is good for the soul [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can be such an insensitive jerk when you’re sick."<br/>“And you, an overly sensitive mess when you are.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shared Bowl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [himitsutsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsutsubasa/gifts).



> This is just some fluff without plot inspired by my sweet Merlion's comment on the first story of the series. I hope you like it sweetheart ^.^

Harry is sitting on the sofa with Eggsy's legs on his lap and they're both watching the Doctor Who's episode playing on the telly to distract themselves from their sick state. Not that Harry is that sick anymore, he's at the stage where he only needs to blow his nose more or less regularly and the soreness lingering in his limbs is close to becoming a vague if unpleasant memory.

The episode is an old one, where the red-haired companion of the Doctor is pleading him to not make her forget and Eggsy starts sniffling piteously.

"Are you crying?" he can't help asking after a beat.

The younger man nods unashamedly. "Yes, it's sad, okay, she's brilliant but she won't remember and he can't do anything and..." The rest trails off in strangled off sobs.

"Haven’t you seen this episode a few times already?" he cannot refrain from observing a bit incredulously, even if he's still gently rubbing Eggsy's calves in comfort.

Eggsy sharply turns his head to him, with a glare that would be more impressive if the effect wasn’t ruined by his puffy eyes, his runny nose and his cheeks still fever-red. “You can be such an insensitive jerk when you’re sick.” A fact Harry won’t ever deny, because it’s true. He finds it really hard to be magnanimous towards the rest of the world when he’s feeling so pathetic himself. Even though Eggsy is usually the exception to his hatred of the healthy members of humanity ever since that chance meeting a couple years ago when they reach out for the same can of soup.

The young man makes it easy for Harry to forget about his own condition when they both get a cold, because while Harry mostly just feels miserable, Eggsy always has it pretty rough. He gets so feverish he cannot properly function and Harry has no choice but to take care of him and help him through his convalescence. Not that he minds. Partly because it takes off his mind from his own ordeal, but mostly because Eggsy is so used to not showing any weaknesses, to be self-reliant, that it feels like a privilege to be trusted in his time of vulnerability.

That still doesn’t stop him from gently teasing him. “And you, an overly sensitive mess when you are.”

His offended expression when Eggsy throws a used tissue at him only makes the boy chuckle victoriously until he shrieks indignantly when Harry retaliates with a tissue of his own.

Their following fight only ends when the timer sets off in kitchen, indicating that the soup is finally ready for consumption.

Eggsy groans and seems to sink into the sofa. “I don’t wanna move.”

Harry fondly shakes his head at his antics and, not for the first time, realises how much he’s a goner for the boy when he only finds his whining endearing.

“Stay there, I’ll be back.”

“My hero,” from anyone else it would have been a jibe, but Harry can hear the honesty in Eggsy’s voice. He takes a moment to press a small kiss on his forehead before leaving the room, smiling in answer to the younger man contented sigh.

He comes back into the living room, settling back down at Eggsy’s side, the boy having sat back up on the sofa while he was away.

Eggsy snorts amusedly when he’s offered a spoon and he raises an eyebrow in silent interrogation when he notices that Harry only brought one bowl with him. “Less dishes to clean afterwards.”

There’s nothing he can say faced with that reasoning, so Eggsy only takes a spoonful of the chicken soup, closing his eyes to better savor the taste.

It doesn’t take them long to finish the bowl and Harry has no qualms setting it directly on the floor once they’re done. He’s allowed certain liberties considering they’re sick and that trying to put the bowl on the coffee table would only result in dislodging Eggsy’s head from where it’s lying on his shoulder.

They watch a few more minutes of an episode before Harry asks Eggsy if he wants to relocate to the bedroom.

“Hmmmm, no. I’m too comfortable right now.”

It comes as no surprise when, by the time the next episode starts, Eggsy is softly snoring, his body completely relaxed against him. Harry slowly reposition them so they are lying down chest to back on the sofa instead of sitting side by side, the boy’s head tucked under his chin.

It doesn’t take long for Harry to follow him into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> There should be a third and final story coming up soon. Stay tuned :)


End file.
